<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A warm room by monkeyssmyass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032907">A warm room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyssmyass/pseuds/monkeyssmyass'>monkeyssmyass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, Gen, I don’t know how to tag this, Lupin is feeling down, i guess ?, mention of Goemon, mention of fujiko, sad stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyssmyass/pseuds/monkeyssmyass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a warm evening and the ever so bright and lively Lupin isn’t feeling so well. Thinking about the future can be scary, sometimes, and Jigen is here to comfort his partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A warm room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s the first time I write something in yEARS and also the first time ever I write in english so that was a bit of a struggle at times. If you find some things I should correct, please tell me.<br/>(Also, help me tag this, I have no idea what I’m supposed to put. Can we even change the tags after it’s done ??)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jigen is lounging on a couch, smoking and just relaxing, enjoying the warm evening as the sun slowly set. It feels calm. It feels good.</p><p>Jigen hears steps behind him. He knows who it is, there are only two of them in this hideout right now. Fujiko doesn’t like rural landscapes and she’s probably in the nearest big city. She doesn’t want to be late if there is another heist in preparation but she definitely wants her fun. As for Goemon, he have told the others that he will not be back until the night, maybe even the morning after, as he will be meditating in the nature. Maybe he’ll come back with some weird animal he’d find, claiming he was bringing the dinner or something.</p><p>So, Jigen is alone with Lupin. The master thief touches Jigen’s shoulder from behind the couch to get his attention and Jigen barely has the time to turn his head that Lupin leaps above the backrest and lands more or less elegantly as he wanted : perpendicular to Jigen, his head on his partner’s lap.</p><p>Then, Jigen hears the loudest and deepest sigh he ever heard coming from Lupin. He doesn’t say anything, yet. He can see that the younger man isn’t feeling well. That’s unusual, sometimes he needs to let himself feel sad though.</p><p>"Jigen ?"</p><p>Lupin’s voice is quiet. His eyes are closed and his face is devoid of emotions. </p><p>"Hm ?"</p><p>Jigen passes is hand in Lupin’s short hair. He knows it’s soothing him. The gunman may not be the best with words, but he knows a few things about how to make his partner feel better. Tonight doesn’t seem the kind of moment when Lupin needs alcohol or fun.</p><p>"I don’t want to get old."</p><p>Will Lupin ever get old ? In all these years they worked together, Jigen never saw Lupin get old. He was growing, sure. But not getting old.</p><p>"Why are you telling me this huh ?", Jigen answers, putting emphasis on the "me". He’s the oldest of the gang, if Zenigata isn’t included, and there’s almost a ten year difference between him and Lupin. Jigen feels a bit offended but he doesn’t say anything. He’s not the one feeling down right now.</p><p>"Well, you’re quite older than me", Lupin replies, "But you’re so strong and... full of life."</p><p>Yeah. Jigen often half-joke about how he’s getting old, how his back ache and how he becomes more easily tired than before. But it’s not what matters. He still has way enough energy to keep up with Lupin and his heists, the man himself already being a handful sometimes. Jigen can still shoot with an almost perfect aim, his precision and speed didn’t falter with time. He can still do the stupidest things with the gang and in these times, his age doesn’t matter. He may even be in better shape than he was before, thanks to Lupin and how he cares about his partners and their wellbeing.</p><p>Will that always be the case ? Will there come a time when Jigen’s age will not allow him to participate in heists anymore, while Lupin will still be ready to go ?<br/>
If Lupin gets older, so will Jigen. If that means they will not be able to live like they do at the moment, then Jigen doesn’t want Lupin to get old either.<br/>
Lupin turn his back to Jigen, taking the gunman’s hand in his and holding it in front of his face, studying it like it’s an intricate lock. Or a wonderful jewel. He speaks again.</p><p>"You give me hope."</p><p>Lupin’s voice is a little weaker. Jigen understands. Lupin doesn’t want to be without Jigen. He doesn’t want to go on heists without him, he doesn’t want to live without him. If Jigen gets too old, nothing will ever be the same. Lupin doesn’t want Jigen to die, both literally and figuratively. The thief doesn’t want to loose the Jigen he knows now.</p><p>Lupin kisses Jigen’s knuckles, slowly. He seems satisfied with his inspection of his partner’s hand.</p><p>"Promise you’ll always be like this ?"</p><p>Lupin’s voice is cracking a bit.</p><p>Can Jigen even promise anything ? Everyone gets old. Everyone dies. Everyone changes. These are the laws of the universe, and it is impossible not to be affected by them.</p><p>But with Lupin, what is impossible ? The man died at least... Jigen doesn’t remember the exact number of times. In their adventures, they witnessed so many things deemed impossible and yet they were real.</p><p>Jigen never getting too old for Lupin doesn’t seem too unbelievable after all. </p><p>"I’ll always be with you, Lupin."</p><p>Jigen feels the thief smile against his hand. He seems satisfied with this answer. Jigen smiles fondly as Lupin changes his position and turn towards Jigen. He curls a bit, shifts to be a little more comfortable and places Jigen’s hand on his hair again.</p><p>Jigen strokes Lupin’s head again while smoking, the weight on his lap is comforting and the slow breathing of a sleeping Lupin is soothing. The sun has almost disappeared behind the mountain but there are still a few rays of lights painting the room in warm colors. Even when it will be night, Jigen knows that nothing will feel cold in this room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>